


Quiet Time

by Shanoodle



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: F/M, really all of my fics amount to sap it is my blood, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle/pseuds/Shanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been going through rough times lately, so I wrote this short sappy thing to help vent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

When Paula opened the door, she saw Ness lying in bed, his head poking out from under a blanket. His eyes were half-closed, looking at her.

"You okay?" Paula said, stepping into the room. 

"Not really." He tilted his face toward the pillow.

Closing the door, Paula walked up and knelt beside the bed. She rested a hand on Ness's head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," he murmured.

Paula nodded. "Want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

Looking up, Ness scooted to the other side of the bed, and lifted up the blanket.

Flashing a small smile, Paula climbed in. She reached out and slipped and arm around Ness's back, nudging him closer. He rested his head under her chin.

"Whenever you wanna talk, I'm all ears." 

Paula leaned up a little and kissed the top of his head. Ness clung to her.

He soon fell asleep, grinning. And Paula followed not long after.


End file.
